Revolver Ocelot
USA und Sowjetunion |Mitgliedschaft = The Philosophers NSA CIA KGB GRU The Patriots Diamond Dogs FOXHOUND Sons of Big Boss Gurlukovich Mercenaries Sons of Liberty Outer Heaven |Augenfarbe = Blau |Haarfarbe = Blond |Alter = 40 (in Phantom Pain) |Spiele = Metal Gear Solid Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain |Erstes Spiel = Metal Gear Solid |voiceactor = Patric Zimmerman (MGS, MGS2, MGS4, MGS BD, MGS2 BD) Josh Keaton (MGS3, MPO) Troy Baker (TPP) |japanactor =Kōji Totani (MGS, MGS2) Takumi Yamazaki (MGS3, MPO) Ikuya Sawaki (MGS BD, MGS2 BD) Banjō Ginga (MGS4) Satoshi Mikami (TPP) |geractor = |Bürgerlicher Name = Adamska|motionactor = Taro Kanazawa (MGS3; normal) Bill Yokoyama (MGS3; gun tricks) Kenichi Yoshida (MGS3; gun tricks) Motosada Mori (MGS3; CQC action) Troy Baker (TPP; facial capture) Matthew Carlsen (TPP; motion capture)|creator = Hideo Kojima}}"We need tension...conflict. The world today has become too soft. We're living in an age where true feelings are suppressed. So we're going to shake things up a bit. We'll create a world dripping with tension... ...a world filled with greed and suspicion, bravery and cowardice." : ―Revolver Ocelot zu Solid Snake Revolver Ocelot (* 6. Juni 1944 in der Normandie; † 2014 an Bord von Outer Haven), auch bekannt als Adam,' Adamska', Ocelot, Shalashaska '''oder Liquid Ocelot''', war ein Söldner und Mitglied der Patriots. Er war bekannt für seine Fähigkeit, mit Revolvern umzugehen, woher auch sein Beiname „Revolver“ rührt. Sein bürgerlicher Name lautete Adamska. Unter den afghanischen Guerillas war er als Shalashaska bekannt und gefürchtet. Er war Fan von Italo-Western und auch dementsprechend gekleidet. Seine Lieblingswaffe war die Colt Single Action Army, ein Revolver, mit dem er sogar verborgene Ziele treffen konnte, indem er die Kugeln an anderen Gegenständen abprallen ließ. Leben Frühe Jahre Er wurde als Sohn von The Boss und The Sorrow am Tag des D-Days (6. Juni 1944) geboren und von den Philosophen erzogen. Später wechselte er die Seiten und ging zur Sowjetunion über, wo er sofort einen hohen Rang erlangte. Schon bald war er ein Mitglied der Speznas geworden und dort der Anführer seiner eigenen Einheit, der Ocelot Unit. Während dieser Zeit lernte er, wie man richtig foltert und begeisterte sich zunehmlich für dieses Thema. Er arbeitete bereits zu dieser Zeit als Agent gleichzeitig für drei verschiedene Organisationen: für die CIA, den KGB und für GRU. Dreifacher Spion thumb||Major Ocelot Er war, zusammen mit Oberst Volgin und The Boss am Diebstahl und der Entwicklung des Shagohods beteiligt. Naked Snake hatte sich 1964 in die Sowjetunion eingeschlichen, um Sokolov zu befreien. Es kam zum Duell zwischen ihm und Ocelot. Als Ocelot im Kampf versuchte, seine Makarov (eine Automatikpistole) manuell nachzuladen, kam es zu Ladehemmungen. Nach diesem Vorfall nutzte Ocelot fortan nur noch den Revolver - eine Waffe, bei der ein solches Problem nicht auftreten kann. Das gab ihm den Namen Revolver Ocelot. Er spezialisierte sich darauf, stets zwei Revolver gleichzeitig zu benutzen und genoss den Nervenkitzel der erzwungenen Feuerpausen, wenn er nachladen musste. Inspiriert durch die beliebten Western jener Zeit begann er, stillvolles Schießen zu trainieren und Querschläger gezielt zu seinem Gunsten zu nutzen. Dank seines Geschicks und seines Verlangens nach Ästhetik konnte er so unter anderem mit drei Colt Single Action Army- Revolvern jonglieren. Darüber hinaus bewunderte er die Ästhetik der sadistischen Foltermethoden von Oberst Volgin. Seine Verbindung zu GRU Oberst Volgin während der 60er Jahre war jedoch keineswegs auf gleiche Ideale zurückzuführen. Ocelot war ein Spion für den KGB, eine mit der GRU in Konkurrenz stehende Organisation. Er erstatte dem KGB über jedes Detail des GRU-Aufstands Bericht. Zudem plante er den Einsatz des amerikanischen Spions Naked Snake, um Groznyj Grad zu zerstören. Gleichzeitig spionierte er für die CIA. Er hielt den Auftrag, das Erbe der Philosophen für die CIA zu beschaffen, und sicherzustellen. Diese geheimen Finanzmittel der USA befanden sich damals im Besitz von Oberst Volgin. Geburt der Patriots Er lieferte FOX die Metal Gear Technologie, die er 1970 von Granin erhalten hatte. Anschließend verriet er die CIA. 1970 zwang er den CIA Direktor dazu, eine Liste der Philosophen zu veröffentlichen und das Erbe der Philosophen an FOX auszuhändigen. Mit dem Geld gründeten er, Big Boss und Zero schließlich die Patriots. Ocelot setzte sich für das Projekt Les Enfants Terribles ein, das das Klonen vom Big Boss zum Ziel hatte. Als Big Boss vom dem Projekt erfuhr, trennte er sich 1972 von den Patriots. Ocelot gab daraufhin vor, unter Zeros Befehl zu handeln, in Wahrheit war er jedoch insgeheim weiterhin für Big Boss tätig. Phantom Pain Zwischenfall Zwischenfall von Shadow Moses thumb||Mitglied von Foxhound 1990 war er hinter den Kullissen an der Bildung des Sonderkommandos Foxhound beteiligt. Nach dem Tod von Big Boss trat er selbst Foxhound bei und stachelte 2005 Liquid Snake an, den Aufstand von Shadow Moses anzuzetteln. Ocelot hatte die Aufgabe, die zwei Sprengcodes für REX zu bekommen. Vom DARPA Chef Donald Anderson (Sigint) und vom Präsidenten von Armstech, Kenneth Baker. Zuerst befahl Liquid ihm, es von Donald Anderson zu bekommen. Aber als Ocelot allein mit Donald Anderson im Folteraum war, erkannte er seinen alten Patriot-Kollegen, brachte ihn um und stellte es dann als Unfall dar. Den Code von Kenneth Baker bekam er per Folter. Als Ocelot auf Solid Snake traf und ihn bekämpfte, kam aus dem Nichts ein Cyborg-Ninja, der Ocelots rechten Arm abtrennte und Baker vom C4 befreite. Nachdem er Foxhound beim Zwischenfall von Shadow Moses ins Spiel gebracht hatte, tat sich Ocelot mit der Privatarmee des russischen Oberst Sergei Gurlukovich zusammen und informierte Liquid Snake über den Plan zur Wiederherstellung der Sowjetunion. Doch schon damals war sein ganzes Handeln Teil eines ausgeklügten Plans. Er agierte im Auftrag von Präsident George Sears (Solidus Snake). Sein Ziel als Solidus' Spion war es, an die Testdaten des letzten Metal Gear und des nuklearen Prototyp Sprengkopfes zu kommen und diese Daten Präsident Sears vorzulegen. Dann konnte er die Eskalation des Konflikts zwischen Solidus und Liquid in Ruhe verfolgen. Tanker und Big Shell thumb||Revolver OcelotNach dem Zwischenfall von Shadow Moses 2005 veröffentlichte Ocelot die dort gestohlenen Baupläne zu Metal Gear REX auf dem Schwarzmarkt und löste dadurch weltweit eine Welle von Metal Gear Derivaten aus. 2007 erhielt er Information zu Metal Gear RAY, der neuen bemannten Metal Gear Waffe des U.S Marine Corps. Ocelot setzte es sich daraufhin in den Kopf, diesen Metal Gear mit der Hilfe des russischen Oberst Gurlukovich und seines privaten Heeres zu stehlen. Nachdem er den getarnten Tanker mit Metal Gear RAY an Bord gekapert hatte, verriet Ocelot jedoch Gurlukovich, stahl den Metal Gear Prototyp und verschwand in den Tiefen des Meeres. Nachdem er den gestohlenen Metal Gear RAY Prototyp an Solidus Snake übergeben hatte, beteiligte Ocelot sich daraufhin 2009 an der Besetzung von Big Shell. Dabei gab er vor, Solidus Snake zu unterstützen, während er sich gegen die Patriots wandte. Die Besetzung von Big Shell war jedoch letztendlich nur eine Generalprobe für das S3 Projekt der Patriots: Ocelot war bei dieser Mission für die Datenerfassung verantwortlich. Als Solidus Snake davon erfuhr, aktivierte er den bis lang durch Big Shell getarnten Arsenal Gear, um sich ein letztes Mal gegen die Patriots zu stellen: Zu diesem Zeitpunkt begann sich Ocelot Verhalten zu ändern. Es war, als hätte Liquid Snakes Geist von ihm Besitz ergriffen und sich in seinem rechten Arm manifestiert. Ocelot (in der Rolle von Liquid) kündigte an, dass er die Patriots vernichten wolle. Er bestieg Metal Gear RAY und verschwand mit ihm im Meer. Nachdem sein rechter Arm durch den von Liquid Snake ersetzt wurden war, musste Ocelot feststellen, dass Liquid Snakes Geist von seinem Körper Besitzt ergriffen hatte. Das Ergebnis dieser Fusion war Liquid Ocelot. Trivia Liquid Snakes Rechter Arm thumb||Liquids Arm Nachdem Revolver Ocelots rechte Hand während des Zwischenfalls Shadow Moses vom Cyborg Ninja abgetrennt worden war, bezahlte er ein Transplationsteam in Lyon, Frankreich, damit es Liquid Snakes rechten Arm an seinem Körper nähte. Immer wenn sich Solid Snake in der Nähe befand, versuchte Liquids Geist Kontrolle über Ocelots Körper zu erlangen. Nach den Ereignissen aus Metal Gear Solid 2, ersetzte Ocelot den Arm durch eine Prothese, um so nicht beherrscht zu werden. Den künstlichen Arm kann man im letzen Faustkampf mit Snake sehen. Er nutzte eine Art Hypnotherapie um zum mentalen Doppelgänger von Liquid zu werden, damit er die Patriots hinters Licht führen kann. ADAM thumb||You're Pretty Good Ein früherer NSA Codeknacker, einer von zwei Überläufern, die unter großem Aufsehen 1960 in die Sowjetunion zogen. Die andere Überläuferin war EVA (nicht die gleiche EVA wie in der Geschichte auftaucht). Bei Der Operation Snake Eater wurde ADAM 1964 vom KGB als Spion entsandt, um den amerikanischen Agenten, der in die Sowjetunion eindringen sollte, zu unterstützen. Doch es kam nicht zum Kontakt zwischen ADAM und dem Spion Naked Snake. So wurde stattdessen EVA entsandt, um den Kontakt herzustellen. Der KGB Mann der sich selbst ADAM nannte, war eigentlich Ocelot (Adam), ein Doppelspion für den sowjetischen KGB und die amerikanische CIA. Shalashaska thumb||Shalashaska Revolver Ocelots Spitzname. In seiner Jugend nahm Ocelot an der sowjetischen Besetzung Afghanistans teil und war bei den afghanischen Widerstandskämpfern äußerst gefürchtet. Dies brachte ihm den Spitznamen Shalashaska ein. Auch Gurlukovichs Männer nannten ihn ehrfürchtig so. Gunplay Techniken, die hauptsächlich mit einem Revolver ausgeführt werden: schnelles Zielen, Schnellfeuer, Nachladen und Drehen. Gun Play oder Schießvergnügen nahm sein Anfang in der Pionierzeit des Wilden Westens in der zweiten Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts. Revolverhelden zeigten einander so ihr Geschick im Umgang mit der Waffe. Durch Westernfilme wurde diese Technik in aller Welt bekannt. Techniken sind Fanning, d.h. Schnellfeuer durch Betätigen des Revolverhahns mit den anderen Hand, und Spinning, das Rotieren des Revolverkörpers. Ocelot hat sich durch Western beeinflussen lassen und sogar Big Boss war durch seine geniale Kontrolle und Technik des Revolvers beeindruckt. Es war Big Boss (damals noch Naked Snake), der Ocelot vor Augen führte, dass er mehr der Revolvertyp wäre und mit einer Automatikpistole nicht so gut umgehen könnte. Trivia *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl erinnert sich Solid Snake an Ocelots Folterinstrumente, als Otacon ihm von Pikachus Elektrokräften erzählt. en:Revolver Ocelot es:Revolver Ocelot Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Bossgegner Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 2 Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 3 Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 4 Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops